1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to exterior retaining and non-retaining walls, in particular for a concrete forming system and apparatus for forming a concrete post and beam type structure on a concrete footing which allows various heights, and lengths of foam type panels to be interlinked end to end by a rodxe2x80x94male type and groovexe2x80x94female type connection system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art are very elaborate in construction which have the capability of forming a retaining or non-retaining wall. The prior art have a higher cost in labor and material. The prior art walls are more complicated in assembling. The difficulties with the prior art walls is that the weight of the walls, which required a more intense footing, greatly increases the cost of the wall and, therefore, less affordable by the customer.
Another type insulated concrete form system has an insulated concrete form system for constructing the walls which has a multiplicity of insulated concrete form units. Each concrete form unit has a body, a tenon and a mortise located at each opposing end of the body. Each insulated concrete form unit is stacked vertically on each other forming a column. Therefore, the commercial use for this specific insulated concrete form system is limited because of its cost to manufacture and the greater number of pieces it takes to build a retaining or a non-retaining wall.
Another type foam block wall and fabrication method includes vertical passageways which are aligned by a block alignment element which has a first and a second edge for alignment surfaces for simultaneously engaging the internal passageways of the block causing angular spaced apart intervals to align the individual blocks. Therefore, this prior art is more elaborate in construction and higher labor cost. It also has a limited use since it can""t make a circular shaped wall. My invention has a universal feature of a straight line, walls at 90 degrees to each other or an angular line in any direction from each other. Also, my invention can be laid in a circular line making my invention more versatile.
Another type Building Panel apparatus and method having a pluralilty of elongated panel frame members attached together to form a panel framework and having a stud attached between two panel frame members and having a panel side covering at least one side of the framework. This prior art is limited in its strength as a retaining wall. Therefore, the commercial use for this specific panel apparatus is limited. This prior art cannot be used as a circular line wall. My invention has a more general commercial application over this prior art Building Panel apparatus.
Another type-wall construction system includes a plurality of shaped bricks for dry attachment to one another. Each brick has a first bearing surface having a groove formed with a recess, and a second bearing surface being parallel in relationship to the first bearing surface and having a key which is formed with a projection. The projection and the recess have a compatible shape so the first brick is engageable with the recess of a second brick when the second brick is stacked on the first brick. The stacked bricks form a wall which is a straight line wall. Therefore, this prior art has a limited use because its lack of ability to make a circular line wall.
Another type polystyrene foamed plastic wall apparatus and method of construction. This prior art is limited in its commercial use because of its limited strength it can""t be used as a retaining wall but only as a non-retaining wall.
Another type building block having elaborate design for use as a retaining wall. This prior art is a precast concrete structural member which is in the form of a generally elongated upright beam, having sufficient height to extend from the bottom to the top of a wall and formed in the shape of an elongated U-shape, with a deep narrow channel extending in a downwardly direction from the top of such member to a point near the bottom. The member will define inner and outer surfaces of the wall. The inner and outer parts being joined at the bottom by a solid area, which gives the structural member to be handled as a single structure and installed by hoisting equipment. This prior art is elaborate and its weight is so that extra equipment is needed to install it in place. Also, because of it""s weight the footings need to be of greater size than my invention. Also, this prior art is for a straight-line construction wall not for a circular line construction such as my invention is capable of.
Another type block and building construction using same is a system that uses hollow modular masonry blocks, having a cavity between the side walls by which the side wall has an end flange adapted to laterally about a similar construction of an adjacent block. End flange serves to position and retain full-length vertically installed reinforcing bars through unobstructed vertically aligned cavities which are filled of concrete both horizontally and vertically in the entire wall. This prior art is elaborate in design and construction making it a very costly system. Therefore, this prior art is limited because of its cost for the customer.
Another type foamed plastic based construction elements is a wall construction made up of a plurality of molded construction elements, each having elements of a foamable plastic and comprises a low density core and a hard integrally formed smooth higher density skin and that each of the construction elements has an orifice molded therein and the skin completely encases the foamed core and forms a lining of the orifice, and concrete fills the orifice. This prior art can only be used for a straight line wall. It has no capability to be used for a circular line wall.
Another type keyed building block wall relates to building blocks having a key locking means engaging together for securing overlying courses of blocks. The locking keys are formed with short lengths of metal rods for interlocking engagement with subadjacent keys in a manner to substantially provide for vertical metal reinforcement which is used to secure in the masonry structure as the progress of the structure is advanced. This prior art can only be used for a straight line wall. It has no capability to be used for a circular line wall.
Another type construction block brick relates to the paving of streets, roads, walks, tracks and such places, which the public convenience, personal comfort, or a certain end to be gained required to be covered with a good and substantial pavement. This prior art is not designed for a retaining or non-retaining wail.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages described above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a concrete forming system and apparatus for forming a concrete post and beam type wall structure on a concrete footing.
(b) to provide a system of foam type panels in various heights and lengths to be interlinked end to end by a rodxe2x80x94male type and groovexe2x80x94female type connection system.
(c) to provide a structure for forming a concrete filled retaining or non-retaining wall.
(d) to allow wall panels to be set before or after concrete footing is poured due to its concrete wet-set locking design at bottom of each panel.
(e) to allow walls to be set and leveled in one step and then filled with concrete.
(f) to provide for foam panels with sufficient thickness, height and length and having sufficient xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d-beam shaped cavities to form an I-beam shaped concrete post that connects to a horizontal concrete header formed in the top of each panel and connected to a footing at the bottom of each panel.
(g) to allow rebar to be run horizontally and vertically as required.
(h) to allow foam panels to become a permanent part of this concrete and rebar wall.
(i) to provide foam panels to be easily coated with stucco or concrete type finish.
(j) to provide a rodxe2x80x94male type and groovexe2x80x94female type connection system which allows panels to be offset for elevation changes.
(k) to provide a novel feature which allows the panels to swivel one way or the other to form various angles to the right or to the left.
(l) to provide smaller semi-radius panels to be connected to form a desired radius.
(m) to allow panels to be shaped, grooved, or modified prior to concrete or stucco.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall forming system for retaining and non-retaining concrete walls.
Other objects and features are readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings although variations and modifications may be affected without departing from the sphere and the scope of the normal concepts of the disclosed invention. You will find further objects and advantages of the invention from a consideration of the ensuing descriptions and accompanying drawings.